1997
Una lista de eventos en 1997 relacionados con Star Wars. Enero * 01 - Se publica Tales of the Jedi: The Golden Age of the Sith 4: Pawns of a Sith Lord. * 01 - Se publica X-Wing: The Bacta War. * 01 - Se funda TeeKay-421 en Belgium. * 01 - Se publica Galaxy of Fear: Eaten Alive. * 01 - Se publica Shards of Alderaan. * 31 - Se estrena en cines le edición especial de Una Nueva Esperanza. Febrero * 01 - Se pulica Tales of the Jedi: The Golden Age of the Sith 5: The Flight of Starbreaker 12. * 01 - Se publica Dark Forces: Soldier for the Empire. * 01 - Se publica Galaxy of Fear: City of the Dead. * 02 - Se publica Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back - The Special Edition (TPB). * 14 - Se estrena en cines le edicion especial de El Imperio Contraataca. Marzo * 14 - Se estrena en cines la edicion especial de El Regreso del Jedi. * 14 - Se publica Junior Jedi Knights: Anakin's Quest. Abril * 01 - Se publica Galaxy of Fear: Planet Plague. * 01 - Se publica Young Jedi Knights: Diversity Alliance. * 30 - Se publica X-Wing vs. TIE Fighter para PC. Mayo * 01 - Se publica Classic Star Wars: The Early Adventures. * 05 - Se publica The Paradise Snare. * 12 - Se publica Galaxy of Fear: The Nightmare Machine. * Mayo - Se publica Planet of Twilight. Junio * Empieza la "revelacion" de fotografías de La Amenaza Fantasma. * 18 - Se publica Tales of the Jedi: The Fall of the Sith Empire 1: Desperate Measures. Julio * 01 - Se publica Delusions of Grandeur. * 07 - Se publica Galaxy of Fear: Ghost of the Jedi. * 23 - Se publica Tales of the Jedi: The Fall of the Sith Empire 2: Forces in Collision. * 23 - Se publica Junior Jedi Knights: Vader's Fortress. Agosto * 11 - Se publica The Hutt Gambit. * 13 - Se publica Star Wars: The Special Edition Box Set. * 20 - Se publica Tales of the Jedi: The Fall of the Sith Empire 3: First Encounter. * 27 - Se publica Dark Force Rising 4. Septiembre * 08 - Se publica Galaxy of Fear: Army of Terror. * 17 - Se publica Tales of the Jedi: The Fall of the Sith Empire 4: The Dogs of War. * 30 - Se publica Jedi Knight: Dark Forces II para PC. * ?? - Se publica The Hutt Gambit. * ?? - Se publica Junior Jedi Knights: Kenobi's Blade. Octubre * 01 - Se publica Shadows of the Empire (videojuego) para PC. * 01 - Se publica Star Wars: Masters of Teräs Käsi para Playstation. * 01- Se publica Jedi Bounty. * 22 - Se publica Tales of the Jedi: The Fall of the Sith Empire 5: End of an Empire. * Octubre - Se publica Monopoly Star Wars Edition para PC. Noviembre * 03 - Se publica Specter of the Past. * 04 - Se publica The Essential Guide to Weapons and Technology. * 10 - Se publica Galaxy of Fear: The Brain Spiders. * 30 - Se publica X-Wing vs. TIE Fighter:Balance of Power para PC. Diciembre * Diciembre - Se publica Tales from the Empire. Enlaces externos * ---- Categoría:Años (mundo real)